


Valentine's Day Drabbles

by tigerpip



Series: one direction drabbles (1d100) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d100, Alternate Universe, Drabbles, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerpip/pseuds/tigerpip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of valentine's day drabbles for different pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken (liam/zayn)

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a part of an lj community (which I think has been deleted now sadly) where the challenge was to write small 100-word-ish pieces centered around a weekly theme. I thought I would post them here in case anyone is interested! at the time I really enjoyed writing them, so if you liked reading them please leave a comment!

Valentine’s Day is always hard for Zayn, this year even more so. Usually he has Natalie to distract him, or his friends, or even a long walk in the park with Coco.

But Liam’s taken their daughter on holiday and Harry, Louis and Niall are working. His dog died last year.

He still has the ring, and as he sits at the kitchen table he twists it between his fingers, wondering how it all fell apart. He thought he and Liam were good together. But now all he has is divorce papers to sign, and a custody battle to fight.


	2. Waiting (niall/zayn)

At first Zayn scared Niall. He still does sometimes, the way his mood can change in an instant, calm one minute, temper flared the next. But Niall realised a long time ago that he can look past that. He realised he’s in love with Zayn.

It’d be the perfect opportunity. Everyone acts like a sap on Valentine’s Day. He could plan it all, be the romantic little shit that’s always been hidden inside him.

But if there’s one thing Niall knows Zayn doesn’t do, it’s cheese. And confessing his love on Valentine’s Day would be the ultimate mistake. So he waits.


	3. Nerves (liam/louis)

Louis paces outside Liam’s apartment, hands shoved in his pockets to hide how much they’re shaking. Finally he stops, taking a moment to regain his composure. Knocking on the door, he waits.

A few seconds later it opens, and Liam’s confused face appears. Before he loses his nerve, Louis reaches up, pressing his lips to younger boy’s. It’s not even a proper kiss, more of a peck. He steps back quickly, blushing.

‘Sorry.’ he mumbles, adding belatedly, 'Happy Valentine’s Day!’

Louis braces himself for rejection, but instead, Liam’s hand finds back of his neck, leaning down and rejoining their lips. This kiss is soft and slow, and Louis is almost disappointed when Liam pulls away again, smiling,

'Happy Valentine’s Day Lou.’


	4. This Can't Last Forever (harry/louis)

'Lou?’

'Mhmm?’ Louis hums in reply, face pressed into the younger boy’s shoulder.

'We should get up soon.’

The older boy shakes his head, mumbling, 'But I wanna stay here with you.’

Harry chuckles, 'I know, I want to stay too.’

He props himself up on one elbow,

'We can’t stay like this forever. We’re only kidding ourselves here.’

'I wish we could.’ Louis whispered sadly. 'Can’t we have this one day? It is Valentine’s Day, after all.’

His fingers danced along Harry’s collarbone as he spoke. 'Please?’

'Just today.’ Harry promised. 'Then we stop pretending. This can’t last forever.’


	5. I've Got To Have My Eggs in the Morning (harry/louis)

'How do you like your eggs in the morning?’ Louis belted out, dancing around the kitchen as he got ingredients out of the fridge.

'I like mine with a kiss.’ Harry joined in tunefully, and Louis stopped to peck his lips as he passed where the younger boy was sat at the kitchen table.

Twenty minutes later, Louis put a plate down in front of his boyfriend, and Harry laughed at the sight of his breakfast, a light, airy, musical sound. Spelt out in bacon and sausage and ketchup, the words 'I love you’ were clear on the white china.


	6. Full House (liam/zayn)

The casino was where lonely people went on Valentine’s Day. They drank away their cares and lost most of their money in the process. Zayn loved the casino on Valentine’s Day.

His table was filled with the usual scum; middle-aged men with gambling addictions that destroyed their marriages and drinking problems that drove away their friends and families.

However, there was a newcomer. He was young, couldn’t have been more than twenty, and good looking too. Zayn was surprised, he didn’t look like he belonged there. He winked at Zayn from across the table, before laying down his cards. Royal flush.


End file.
